<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Melody Never Forgotten by DrugsRUs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132598">A Melody Never Forgotten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs'>DrugsRUs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by Music, afjklasj, kjdks, oh yeah im making a sieres, probably spelled it wrong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:47:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrugsRUs/pseuds/DrugsRUs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Link hears music his entire life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Melody Never Forgotten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ever since he was a child, Link hears music. He hears it somewhere in the back in his ears, wether it be a spooky tune played at night, or a warm melody to sing him to sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He tries asking other if they are the same. They laugh at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As he grows up, the music in his ears change, along with him. Now, almost all of the time, they play a dramatic drum solo everytime he walks outside of Hyrule Castle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It’s a bit annoying.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he’s assigned to Princess Zelda, He hears a sad, melancholy tune. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he wakes up for the first time and opens the doors to the Great Plateau, he hears the most beautiful of instruments combined. As he travels around Hyrule, fighting monsters and completing shrines, the shadow around Hyrule Castle looms heavier.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he finally enters the castle, he’s shocked by the sounds pounding into his ears. Instruments all clashing together to the beat, as if on a soldier’s march. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When he enters, he hears somber music, as if played from a church organ.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-o-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he pulls the glowing string of the Bow of Light back, it’s arrow flying backwards and string stretching taut, he hears the faintest sliver of Zelda’s Lullaby playing behind the dramatic piano. He smiles, before releasing the string and letting it fly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes dark beast ganon theme go brrrr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>